1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf ball handling structures and more particularly pertains to a golf club ball retrieval device for engaging and facilitating extraction of a golf ball from a remote area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf ball handling structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf ball handling structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf ball handling structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,288; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,204; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,784; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,112.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf club ball retrieval device for engaging and facilitating extraction of a golf ball from a remote area which includes a mounting assembly for securing to a handle grip of a golf club, and an engaging assembly extending from the mounting assembly for engaging a golf ball to permit extraction of the ball from a remote area.
In these respects, the golf club ball retrieval device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging and facilitating extraction of a golf ball from a remote area.